For Want Of Blood And Soul
by Yakubi
Summary: Sasuke has been a vampire for a long time now, eternity can be boring, but the hunt and the need to feed cannot be denied. What will happen when he finds someone who can match him? SasuNaru Yaoi Warnings: Light Violence, Language, Lemon.


Hey! This is a SasuNaru vamp fic so be ready! There will be a lemony fresh scent so consider yourself warned! AU going on here, so no ninjas, sorry. We've just got vamps and demons here alright? Also, i tried to make Naruto sound like an actual person so don't give me crap when it comes to grammar when he's speaking, it's supposed to sound more real. We all know people don't always speak perfectly, not to mention Naruto's from the streets in this story.

If I owned Naruto it would suck. I doesn't suck so I don't own it. The only thing I own is my creativity, which is perverted anyways.

**For Want Of Blood and Soul**

Sasuke sat in his dark room. No light was there to plaster itself across the walls. Sasuke did not move. It was still dark, the time he liked best. Here, in his dark house, he could do whatever he wanted to whatever and whoever. He could burn everything, and in the morning the house would be back to normal. That was the magic of this place. It had no memory. You could do whatever you thought of, but the house would not remember it. Everything would be exactly the was it was the following morning. Nothing was ever out of place in the house. Every morning nothing was out of place in Sasuke's dark house. And Sasuke was not sure if he liked it or not.

Sasuke growled. The sun would be coming up in a few hours, the ball of flame was his worst enemy. Over the hundreds of years Sasuke had been alive he had built up a small resistance to it, but any more than a half hour and he was, literally, toast. Sasuke got out of the plush wine colored chair he had been sitting in, it was time to feed. As much as he hated going outside hunger was natures way of telling him to pick his ass up and move. Sasuke practically floated out of his room and down the stairs. Taking one last look at the inside of his house, he stepped outside and into the cold, dead night.

Though hunting did not earn the rush it had once caused Sasuke still thought it was funny how oblivious humans could be. You could be right behind them and they would never know, what idiotic creatures. Sasuke smirked, hunting was far to easy now seeing as few to none believed in vampires anymore. People used to be so careful, they always locked their doors at night and where hesitant to go out once the sun had set. But not anymore. Parties were held all hours of the night, people wandered around in the moonlight only to find themselves drained of their blood due to Sasuke's craving of the liquid life force.

Sasuke took an unneeded deep breath. As a vampire air was not something he needed to live, but the chilling affect of the air was welcome, it awakened his senses. Sasuke allowed his transformation to begin. His ears grew and became pointed and his eyes became as red as the blood he intended to devour. His canines elongated to form knife sharp fangs. Sasuke smiled, the moonlight glinting off of his night bleached skin and the ivory of his fangs. The hunt would now begin and he would not go hungry tonight. Sasuke called the power to him and felt his feet leave the ground. He spiraled up into the air, flying took no more than a thought and with all the years Sasuke had been doing it it was like second nature to him. He didn't even need to think as he allowed his heightened senses to roam the all but silent night. A feint heart beat reached his ears and he took off towards it, the wind whipped his hair around his blood colored eyes and his cloak was nearly pulled from his shoulders as he sped along towards the heart beat which, thanks to Sasuke, would soon beat it's last.

All to soon the heart beat was loud in his ears. He could hear his prey talking. "Yeah, alright guys. Be careful, Shika's trashed man, make sure he gets home alrigh' Choji?" Sasuke heard a grunt in response. "Man! You're trashed to!" Sasuke heard a laugh as he dropped on top of a building. He walked over to the edge and looked over. There were three people in the alleyway and a closed door with music leaking through. Two of the people were close together, one leaning on the other for support, Sasuke could only guess that was 'Shika' and the other was 'Choji'. Sasuke looked over at the other person. In one word, the boy was bright. Hair like the sun, an orange hoodie and blue cargo pants. The bright boy spoke. "You two get home safe alrigh'? There are a bunch of weirdos out there."

"You should worry about yourself Naruto, you sure you don't want someone to walk you home?" A deep voice came from the largest of the boys.

"See ya later Chouji, Shikamaru." With that the blond took off in the opposite direction as the other two. While they moved out onto the street he moved farther down the dark alleyway.

To Sasuke, things couldn't have been more perfect. This Naruto, from what he could tell, wasn't half bad looking. In fact, he looked to be in good shape, which was a good thing. Nothing like diseased blood to give you a stomach ache. Plus, it was always more fun when the victim fought, the blood rushed out faster that way. Sasuke floated to the ground and trailed the boy for a moment. Sasuke looked his victim over one final time. He was DEFINATLY not bad looking, there was a good ass in those cargo pants if Sasuke wasn't mistaken. Sasuke moved to close the gap and the boy suddenly stopped.

"Havin' fun?" Sasuke quickly pulled up his hood as the boy turned around. Eyes blue enough to shame the sea and sky looked to Sasuke. "Look, I don't know what you're doin' but if you don't mind I'd like to get home without a knife sticking outta my back so if you want my wallet fuck off, there's nothin' in it. Just spent it all drinkin'." The blond looked the figure over. "An' I ain't no whore so if you're lookin' for that, this is the wrong alley."

Sasuke smirked and flashed over so he was behind the blond. He grabbed his arms and pulled him against the cold brick wall of one the nearby buildings. Sasuke whispered in his prey's ear. "Don't worry, I don't have a knife, and I don't want you for a whore either."

"Then what the hell do ya want, bastard?" Sasuke was surprised, his prey did not sound panicked at all.

"Just your blood, nothing major. By the time I'm done with you you, won't need it." Sasuke smirked as he moved so he was holding the blond's wrists with one hand. Now he was free to move the hood and get to his victims neck.

"So I take it you're some cult freak eh? Well, too bad for you, I don't intend on letting my blood be part a some weirdo summoning."

Sasuke felt a flash of power from the boy before he was thrown off. He stopped himself in mid-air and then lowered himself to the ground. "What the hell was that?"

Sasuke watched the blond boy push himself off the wall and turned around. He pointed to himself with his thumb. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto, pleased to meet you. So you know, I don' take shit from nobody so fuck off. I'd be a pity if I had to off someone this early in the week." Naruto moved closer to Sasuke. "Well, don't ya at least owe me a' apology pretty boy?"

Sasuke laughed. How could he have not noticed before. The boy's scent filled his nose. The boy had the same scent as a demon, it was diluted by years of human breeding but it was here. This boy had demon blood! Sasuke had not tasted the like since he was a fledgling still bonded to his sire. Sasuke laughed harder, what luck he had. "An apology? Why would I do that, I'm still going to kill you." Sasuke threw off his hood and allowed the blond to take in his features. "So what do you think Uzumaki Naruto? Are you afraid?" Sasuke laughed.

"I think you should give me the name of your plastic surgeon so I know who to avoid."

Sasuke laughed harder. The boy was a demon, figured he wouldn't react like a normal human. "Do you have any idea how long it's been since I had demon blood? Consider yourself honored." Sasuke mockingly bowed. "You will have the pleasure of being drained by Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke straightened. "And so you know, I don't take shit from food." Sasuke smiled as he once again pushed Naruto against the wall, this time Naruto as facing him. "Can you understand that?" Sasuke bared his fangs. "Trust me, these are real, as you will soon find out."

"Fuck you pretty boy. If you really are a vampire you're in for a surprise." Naruto leaned his head to the side. "Go ahead, have at it bastard."

"If you insist." Sasuke leaned in and then retracted his head as though he himself was the one bitten. "What the hell?"

Naruto's hand came up and pulled on the edge of his hood. His neck was bared to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the chocker the boy wore. The whole damn thing was made of crosses. "Told ya you'd be surprised. It's a family heirloom of sorts. I never take it off." The blond smirked. "So if ya don't mind, piss off. I'm nobodies suck-toy."

Sasuke inhaled the scent of Naruto's blood once more. He'd be damned if he missed out on a chance to taste such sweet blood. "We shall see." Sasuke pulled Naruto close to him and took off into the sky.

"What the fuck! Let me go bastard!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke looked him in the eye. "If I let you go now you'll die." Sasuke flew off towards his home. "So shut up and hold still."

"Sonuva bitch! I don't fuckin' care, drop me!" Naruto struggled but Sasuke's arms were like iron bars around him.

"What, no demon strength? You disappoint me Naruto." Sasuke laughed into the night as they neared his house. "Ah, there we are. Welcome to Uchiha Manor, soon to be your final resting place Uzumaki Naruto." At this Naruto struggled harder but he could not fight his way out of Sasuke's grasp.

"Asshole! Bastard! Let me go you freak!" Naruto looked up to see his captor was smirking, a single ivory fang glinting in the moonlight. Naruto knew it was useless to struggle at this point. He could not get away and if he fell he would die. He would have to wait until they got to the manor and landed. After that, he would take the first chance he had to get out of that house.

Sasuke noticed that his prey stopped struggling, all the better, it was messing with his flight. As Sasuke grew closer and to his home, the sight of it caused a weird feeling in his gut. A human might have noticed it as a slight feeling of loneliness, but as a vampire Sasuke just pushed it aside. Sasuke landed on his front porch, the blond began to struggle harder but the undead man barely noticed as he pulled the human with him. The scent of the demon was starting to get to him, but now was not the time. The vampire effortlessly threw his prey onto his couch, he joined the blond in the blink of an eye, he sat on the blond's hips and pinned his hands above his head. He breathed the demon scent from the boy, it was making his mouth water. Sasuke leaned forward, his ebony eyes locking with the blond's. It would be easy enough to take the blond's life from his wrists or even the large vein in his thigh, but Sasuke's pride stopped him. If he were to take blood from anywhere other then the boy's neck, he would be admitting he lost, that would turn even the sweetest blood sour in his mouth. No, Sasuke smirked at his prey, he would make him submit to him, he would make him beg for him. "Uzumaki Naruto, how many years do you think you have left?"

Naruto looked up at him in surprise, he had not been expecting such a question. "Probably about sixty or seventy, why?"

"Because I have forever. I can wait until you no longer have the strength to lift your arms, and then I can drain you." Sasuke smiled.

"I doubt it." It was Naruto's turn to smile. "You looked to me like the prideful type. If you waited until I was helpless you would be admitting you lost to me. That's the same reason you haven't bit my wrists yet."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. The blond was right on the mark, and there was no one alive who should have been able to read Sasuke that well. "And how do you know I wasn't just waiting for the right time?" Sasuke brought one of the blond's wrists up to his mouth, he lightly scraped the tan skin with his fangs. He heard the boy's heart speed up.

"You would have already killed me by now."

Sasuke pushed his face close to the blond's. "I like to feed in my home."

"Then you wouldn't have tried to bite me in the alley."

Sasuke was getting a little angry. Food wasn't supposed to talk back. "You seem to be a bit too smart for your good."

"I've been told that before. Now asshole, if you're ready to give up I'd appreciate you getting the hell off of me."

"Not yet. I still have ways to get you to take off that wretched thing."

Naruto smiled. "You seem to forget where you found me. I'm from the streets, I can take any kind of pain you can dish out and more, bastard, so that isn't going to work."

"There are other methods of torture Uzumaki." Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Naruto hard, the cold of his dead lips shocking the blond just as much as the actual kiss. Sasuke saw Naruto's eyes droop shut as a fierce blush covered the blond's cheeks. The black haired vampire forced the blond's mouth open and easily dominated the boy's tongue. A low moan escaped the body beneath him and he knew he was winning. Pleasure was just as effective as pain, Sasuke knew from years, and years of unlife. Sex was a weapon as strong as any gun in the right hands. Keeping the blond's hand pinned above him, he used his free hand the trace the blond's side. The boy's muscles jumped under his touch and he found himself getting aroused at the sounds coming from the young boy. Maybe the blond would be more useful than a blood bank, even for a just a night. Sasuke skilled tongue pulled from Naruto's mouth. The blond was ashamed of the slight whine that followed.

"You bastard..." Naruto panted, never having felt something so pleasurable in the whole of his life. "You fucker." Blue eyes where half lidded as he stared up at his captor. Naruto wasn't about to let himself be murdered, but his body felt suddenly boneless. As long as he didn't take off his choker, he would be fine, or at least he hoped.

"You didn't seem to mind. As I recall, you were moaning a second ago." Sasuke smirked. The Uchiha hadn't had this much fun in centuries. Sasuke leaned forward again, this time bringing his mouth to Naruto's ear. His breath made the blond shiver. "You're a virgin aren't you?" Sasuke ground his hips down on the awakening flesh beneath him.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Naruto's voice shook, though he tried to keep it steady.

"I was just wondering weather or not I should be gentle." Sasuke let himself breath Naruto's scent, this close to the boy's pulse, he could sense quite a bit. "I think you are."

Naruto tensed. "You can't be serious, you're not really-"

"Oh but I am." Sasuke smiled, and then ran his unnaturally long tongue over the shell of the blond's ear, a suppressed shiver being his reward. "I will drive you so mad with lust that you would do anything for me, even remove your little cross shield." Sasuke chuckled. "You're getting hard now, I can feel you. You want me inside you, filling you."

"N-no." Naruto shut his eyes and tried to rid his mind of the images it was providing. "I don't want that!"

"Yes you do. You want me to fuck you, make love to you." Sasuke ground his hips down again and licked the blond's ear. The vampire could feel the boy's hardness, and was surprised that his own flesh was responding in a way it hadn't for lifetimes. The boy's scent filled his nose, heavy with lust as the young heart sped up. Sasuke let his hand wonder down to Naruto's jeans, he deftly undid the button and zipper. Sliding his hand down, he grabbed the engorged flesh of Naruto's cock, and felt it jump in his hand. Sasuke moved his mouth to Naruto's and let his lips rest on the blond's. "You want me to make you come."

Naruto moaned in response. His innocent brain overloaded with the pleasure the vampire was giving him. "N-no..."

"Don't lie." Sasuke stroked the twitching flesh. "Tell the truth. You want this." Sasuke speed up, his hand moving roughly up and down Naruto's dick. "Tell me!"

"Yes!"

Sasuke smiled as he covered Naruto's mouth with his own. A good fuck was just what he needed. After that he would drain the blond and rid himself of this nuisance.

Pure, red power suddenly burst forth from the blond, knocking Sasuke across the room to make hard contact with the far wall.

Naruto felt stronger than he ever had. It was like he was invincible. He got up, and walked over to Sasuke's slumped form. The boy reached for the vampire, his claws grabbing the fabric of Sasuke's shirt, he pulled the vampire to his feet. "What?" Naruto looked straight into Sasuke's ebony eyes. "You think I'd just sit there and take it?" Naruto's eyes went from clear blue to blood red as he narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. "Just who the hell do you think you're dealing with?"

Sasuke didn't feel fear, but he sure was feeling something very much like it. Holding him up by the collar was the formerly defenseless blond, not only that, but the boy was literally blazing with power. Wherever the red, flame-like power touched his skin began to tingle.

"I'm not some idiot child you can have your way with, Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto said the name as though it belonged to some disgusting thing one might find stuck to the bottom of one's shoe. Naruto pulled Sasuke's face close to his. The ruby eyes drooped until half closed, and then Naruto connected himself to Sasuke through their lips.

Needless to say Sasuke was shocked, but took part in the battle of tongues Naruto had initiated. Now was his chance to get in control again, and he would not miss it. For a while it was a tie, Naruto let Sasuke know that he could match him, and then gave in. Sasuke quickly took advantage of that. Naruto hands came up to entwine in Sasuke's hair, the claws shrinking back to nails as the demonic flood of power ceased. The vampire pulled Naruto's hips against his and ground their hardnesses together.

A moan was shared in their two mouths, but neither was sure which had made the noise.

Naruto wasn't sure were the power was from, but he was glad to have felt it. Now, he could almost feel Sasuke's power, and it drew him like a moth to a flame. He needed to have Sasuke near him. Naruto was not stupid enough to confuse this with love, it was pure, unadulterated lust, and he would give in to it.

Sasuke was more than happy to be back in control, he would never willingly surrender. Sasuke thrust forward hard, his pants felt entirely too small as he ground his clothed hardness against the blond's. Panting, he pulled back from Naruto, the blond's taste in his mouth, Sasuke let his lips travel as far down the boy's neck as the cross choker would allow him. "Take it off."

It took Naruto a moment to think of what Sasuke was referring to. "No..." Naruto moaned. "Talk later, fuck now... please..."

That one word was enough to take Sasuke's mind off of the red blood pulsing just under Naruto's skin. The blond had asked him, begged him, who was he to say no?

Sasuke pulled his hands off the blond's hips and hooked them under the hem of Naruto's hoodie. Parting only long enough to pull the garment off, Sasuke threw the orange clothing aside, before putting his mouth back on Naruto's. The noises the blond made were more erotic than all the whores Sasuke had ever shared his bed with, it was intoxicating. The vampire's mind raced, and he no longer bothered to wait for what he wanted. Sasuke pushed Naruto back onto the couch, landing on top of him again. The night stalker tore the remaining clothes from the blond, Naruto only making small protests.

Sasuke ran his hands down Naruto's sides, the blond's muscles jumping underneath Sasuke's fingers. The pale white hand finally made it down to Naruto's weeping cock. Sasuke wrapped his hand around the engorged flesh and listened greedily to the moans escaping Naruto's sweet mouth as he pumped his hand up and down the sensitive flesh of Naruto's sex. Leaning forward, the elder let his mouth lavish the blond. His long tongue played over the hard, caramel-colored nipples and his other hand traveled lower. Continuing to pump Naruto's dick, Sasuke massaged the fleshy globes of Naruto's ass before reaching into the cushions of the couch. Grabbing the lube hidden there he straightened himself, letting go of Naruto's cock. Sasuke began to coat his fingers with the slippery substance.

"Sasuke...?" Naruto opened an eye he hadn't even realized he closed. "What are you- ah!" Naruto eyes snapped shut again.

Sasuke smiled as he moved his finger in and out of the blond. Though he had not meant to be too rough with Naruto, he could not wait. Sasuke eagerly thrust his finger in and out of the boy's tight hole. Using his other hand, he unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his cock. Coating his weeping member with lube, he inserted a second finger into the boy already writhing beneath him.

"Ah... nnn... Sas... su...ke...!" Naruto's hands flew up to Sasuke and entangled in his hair. The blond spread his legs wide to welcome the vampire, an invitation the night stalker took. Wrapping his legs around the pale man, Naruto pulled Sasuke's face to his own. After a brief kiss, Naruto spoke. "Please, Sasuke, please. I can't wait anymore." Naruto pleaded. "Please!"

Sasuke pulled out his fingers and wrapped his hand around the hard flesh of his dick. "You sure?"

"Yes! Please just do it already!"

Sasuke guided his lubed dick to Naruto's prepped hole. Pushing the engorged flesh inside, he felt the young body beneath him shudder. Sasuke pulled out slowly, and pushed himself back in. It was so tight, and so warm. Sasuke didn't think he had ever experienced anything more pleasurable.

Small tears bloomed at the corner of Naruto's eyes, it hurt, but oh god if it didn't feel good. "Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as the vampire suddenly thrust forward hard.

Waiting was not something Sasuke was good at, and he could no longer control himself. The vampire thrusted wildly into the blond, rocking his whole couch with the force. "Naru.. to...!" Sasuke groaned.

"Please, oh god, please!" Naruto screamed, pleasure over loading his senses. White specks danced in his vision.

The cross choker snapped and fell onto the floor.

Sasuke didn't stop thrusting, but leaned forward, his canines sharpening once again, he scraped his teeth over the blond's neck in time to a hard thrust. The vampire let his hand go back to the blond's neglected member. The raven hair man stroked the blond's weeping dick in tandem with his own back-breaking thrusts.

"Please, Sasuke, I don't want to die..." Naruto moaned.

"Let me turn you." Sasuke said thrusting into Naruto harshly. "Stay with me..."

Naruto's nails left angry lines down Sasuke's back as he clawed the man. "Yes... oh god Sasuke..."

Sasuke smiled, maybe the blond would be good for more than just one night. Sasuke finally let his fangs penetrate the soft skin of the blond's neck, warm, sweet blood ran into his mouth and down his throat.

"Sasuke!" Naruto had thought it would hurt, but he had never felt anything so wonderful in his life. Naruto came, his seed splattering his and Sasuke's stomachs and chests.

Sasuke moaned, coming as well as Naruto's spasming insides milked him for all he was worth. Pulling out slowly, Sasuke looked at the blond, before bitting his own tongue, blood welled from the wound. Leaning down, he put his mouth to the blond's and forced the boy to swallow the red liquid. Pulling back he smiled. "This is what you wanted." Sasuke saw Naruto's eyes close as the boy fell asleep.

Sasuke looked around his suddenly not so empty house, before looking back at the blond. The next night, there would be a new vampire to teach the thrills of the hunt. For the rest of eternity Sasuke would have someone to share his bed with. Smiling, he let himself drift off to sleep, after all, though love was not something they had now the two had all eternity to get it.

**Yakubi**


End file.
